John Connor (S4-S1)
John Connor has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events in the Terminator film series (and the novel From Ashes to Ashes) are taken in as canon for this series, but Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is not regarded as canon. However elements from TSCC, as well as the Terminator comic series and other Terminator media will be included in this series as well. John Connor is a main and central character and hero for the Terminator film series, and is controlled by Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Character History “There is a storm on the horizon. A time of hardship and pain. This battle has been won, but the war against the machines races on. Skynet's global network remains strong, but we will not quit, until all of it is destroyed. This is John Connor. There is no fate, but what we make,” - John Connor In Another Timeline In the original time-line of the future, both John Connor and Kyle Reese were both imprisoned in Century Work Camp, a work camp located in Los Angeles. On the brink of extinction, Connor united the despairing humans and taught them to fight, storm the camps and overcome the Terminator guards. The beginnings of the Resistance was created from these survivors. Connor lead the human Resistances to the victory in the War against the Machines in the year 2029. In order to eliminate John Connor, Skynet sent back a Series 800 Terminator and a Series 1000 Terminator to the past to kill John's mother, Sarah, and young John Connor respectively via Time Displacement Equipment. Finding this equipment, Connor sends back Reese and a reprogrammed Series 800 Terminator to the past to protect Sarah Connor and young John Connor respectively, unknowingly setting in motion that would cause his birth with Reese having made love to Sarah which created John Connor. At an unknown date during the war, Skynet decided to try a new tactic to remove the leader of the resistance. Knowing the familiarity that Connor had with the T-800 unit, Skynet sent the next version, a T-850, that physically resembled the old model out to the human resistance bases where it eventually found John. His judgment clouded by memories of past experiences, he allowed the Terminator into the base where it promptly killed him and a large portion of the leaders of the human resistance. This event occurs on possibly on either May the 3rd or July the 4th of 2032 (the T-850 Terminator states the latter date). However the fact Skynet sent back the T-X implies John's death came too late to alter the course of the war. The Terminator was stopped before it could eliminate all of the leaders, and was eventually reprogrammed by Katherine Brewster, Connor's wife, to serve as a protector once again. This Terminator was once more sent back in time to protect John sometime after Sarah had died from cancer, only this time not under his direct command, but Kate's. Early Life John Connor was born to Sarah Connor on February 28, 1985 (though false records and IDs claim he was born on November 14, 1983 to him appear more older) in Los Angeles, California. His father, Kyle Reese, had been killed several months prior in May 1984, protecting Sarah Connor from the time-traveling Terminator. Connor's early life was filled with training by various persons his mother Sarah had met as the two lived off the grid after the attempt on her life by the Terminator. Much of his training concentrated on the areas of weaponry, computer technology, and espionage. When Sarah Connor was shot and captured after trying to blow up a computer factory in 1994, Connor was placed into foster care and told that his mother's stories of the future were merely delusions. He was unable to cope with life in suburbia and rebelled, edging towards delinquency and receiving a police record, which included trespassing, shoplifting, disturbing the peace, and vandalism, by the time he was ten years old. His foster parents, Todd and Janelle Voight, found themselves unable to deal with him, and were not surprised when a police officer showed up at their door asking to speak with Connor. It Becomes Real In May of 1995, Connor's life was changed in a matter of seconds, when a T-1000 came back from the year 2029, programmed to assassinate him. A T-800 (whom Connor later nicknamed "Uncle Bob") had also come back in time, this one programmed to protect him. Connor, now believing his mother's stories, used the protecting T-800 to release his mother from the mental institution later that night, while escaping the presence of the T-1000. Gathering weapons from an old friend, Sarah plans to flee with her son to Mexico. However, after having a horrific nightmare of a nuclear explosion she awakens with strengthened resolve and sets out to kill Miles Dyson, the would-be creator of the neural-net processor. She wounds him at his home but finds herself unable to kill him in front of his family. Connor and the T-800 arrive and inform Miles of the consequences of his work. They learn that much of his research has been reverse engineered from the CPU and arm of the previous T-800 sent after Sarah. Convincing him that these items and his designs must be destroyed, they break into the Cyberdyne building and retrieve the CPU and arm. The police arrive and Miles is mortally wounded, but stays behind to trigger the detonator that will destroy his research. The T-1000 pursues John, Sarah, and the T-800, catching up to them in a steel mill. In a climactic battle, the T-800 fires a grenade into the T-1000 and it falls into a vat of molten steel where it is destroyed. John throws the pieces of the first Terminator into the steel as well. The T-800 then sacrifices himself, asking Sarah to lower him into the steel so that his technology cannot be used to create Skynet. Connor protested for the T-800 not to do so, but the T-800 insisted that it needed to be done so his information could not be extracted, and Connor grieved over the T-800's sacrifice to ensure mankind's survival. Having survived the assassination attempts of the T-1000, Connor again dropped off the grid, living as unobtrusively as possible. Sarah, having lived past the supposed date that Judgment Day would have taken place, died after she fought with her terminal leukemia disease for three years, to make sure the world did not end. He took up various odd jobs to pay his way and convinced himself that the actions he and Sarah had taken had prevented Judgment Day from happening. As Mankind's Last Hope In 2004, however, Connor was once again thrown back into the turmoil of his still unresolved future. Skynet had once again sent a Terminator back in time to try and finish him off. This new model, the T-X, was a new model over the older Series 1000 Terminator, capable of creating mechanical parts, such as flamethrowers, plasma cannon, or saw blades, as opposed to simple stabbing weapons. The T-850 unit sent back under Kate's order once again to protect Connor from this new weapon, but there was an unforeseen event surrounding its arrival. Connor and the newly reprogrammed T-850 were once again faced with a familiar situation. With a newer, highly advanced Terminator after him, Connor had to round up as many future generals as he could before Judgment Day occurred. Though he thought that Judgment Day was stopped in 1995, it was delayed by the events surrounding the destruction of Cyberdyne. The T-850 revealed to him that Judgment Day was inevitable, and that the previous actions only delayed it. Along with Katerine "Kate" Brewster, an old friend when he was a young kid living with the Voights (and whom he had his first kiss with), Connor and Kate tried to reach Kate's father, Robert Brewster, who has been ordered to activate Skynet, a new software program that was designed to "protect" the American military computer systems, which were currently under attack from a very insidious virus that had been attacking civilian and other non-military government computer systems. What Gen. Brewster and the other generals didn't know was the Skynet was the virus and now Skynet had taken took over all military systems, including those connected to the nuclear ballistic missile defense system. Connor and Kate obtained the access codes to Crystal Peak, where Gen. Brewster had said was the location of Skynet's core systems. The Terminator was successful in keeping the T-X from killing the pair, who were set to destroy Crystal Peak with C4 plastic explosives. However as Skynet went online and became self aware, it perceived humanity to be a threat and launched nuclear warheads at other countries. They responded in kind and the nuclear holocaust of Judgment Day began. Connor and Kate survived because Crystal Peak was instead an abandoned military fallout shelter and General Brewster had sent them there to survive when he realized what was happening. As the military watch officers at other areas saw "their" systems turning against them, they desperately called out over the emergency radios for guidance. Connor answered the call and started to build the resistance from there. A Raising Leader Several years into the war, Connor was serving as the commander and leader of an independent organized Resistance cell group stationed in the area (as, though destined to lead humanity to ultimate victory, he was still just a common soldier). The cell, while effective in operations against Skynet's local presence, is continuously and dangerously short on dwindling precious supplies and weapons, and Command regularly writes them off as they don't see any reason to take on their group on a permanent basis. Despite this, all of the men and women under his command have much respect for him, and are willing to sacrifice themselves on Connor's orders, especially Barnes, John's right-hand-man, and Blair Williams, one of the cell's few pilots. After returning from an operation - coordinating with other cells to destroy most of Skynet's local radar towers, the makeshift base John's cell is occupying is attacked by Skynet forces as it's occupants sleep, but it is prevents when John gains advance warning after finding the base's lookout dead, having been taken out by a long-range sniper, and Barnes spots eight T-600's moving in on the base. Barnes delays Skynet's assault by destroying a support beam of a nearby building, which collapses on the approaching Terminators. Not long after, the Resistance soldiers, ready for battle, evacuate the base, which is now under attack by multiple T-600's, T-1 tanks, and HK-Aerial's. Blair and Yoshi, the cell's two pilots, are ordered by Connor to get to their planes and get out as the rest of the personnel escape through an underground tunnel. As the cell escapes, Blair and Yoshi engage and destroy several of the HK's, but Yoshi runs out of ammo and has to rendezvous with the others at the fallback base. Blair destroys the remaining HK's and heads towards the base as well - but as she does so witnesses what appears to be an undiscovered Skynet Neighborhood-Sweep Staging Area; where Skynet establishes a carefully and expertly-concealed staging area with a force of Terminators and H-K's, calls in another force of Terminators to cordon off and seal the local area to prevent anyone leaving, and then sends out its troops to wipe out the local human presence again and again under all humans in the area are neutralized. Upon rendezvousing at their fallback base, Connor contacts an unnamed General at Command, who, while sympathetic and thankful they escaped with minimal casualties, are once again opting not to aid them, even a partial re-supply, requested by Connor, is considered too great a risk at this time. Command then wishes them luck and disconnects to take another call. In response to Command's constant abandonment of their group, Connor reinvigorates his demoralized troops by declaring they will carry out a mission so spectacular and ground-breaking, everyone (i.e. Command, the other local Resistance groups and Skynet itself) will take notice, and convince Command never to write-off Connor's cell again. After receiving Blair's report on what she saw while in the air, it is concluded the Skynet base was a Neighborhood-Sweep Staging Area. The other senior members of the cell opt to destroy the Staging Area to get Command's attention, but to do so with their such limited resources sounds outrageous to the group. Connor's decision, however, sounds even more outrageous - capture the Staging Area intact, and Connor is able to convince the group it's the right course of action as it will convince Command of their usefulness. The group agrees to plan their assault to capture the Staging Area intact. Meanwhile, Kate (now married to Connor) begins asking him to be allowed on field missions, insisting she could be of more use to them, and by extension solidifying her position as a leader. Connor, however, states she has more use in a support role (but in reality, it's because he feels he cannot risk her life). Connor's cell quickly organizes their assault - when Skynet sends its Terminators out for the culling operation, the group's force of soldiers will be divided into two groups; one will make its stand in the neighborhood to keep the Terminators pinned down and destroy them before they can attack the local civilian survivor settlements, while the other will attack the Staging Area itself while it is relatively undefended. Both groups will have continuous air support from Blair and Yoshi. A side-objective of the mission is, while the force for the mission moves into the area to set up a staging area for the mission, it can also recruit new members for the Resistance from the local settlements. Preparations for the assault begins, and Kate and Barnes lead a force to the local settlements to get recruits. The most significant of which is "Moldering Lost Ashes", where several hundred survivors are sheltering, living and working. The head of security of which is Orozco who is the only remaining survivor from the Eleventh Marine Expeditionary Unit. The Resistance group, when it visits Ashes, is greatly semi-warmly by Orozco, who immediately shares a silent bond with Barnes, but completely hostile from Chief Grimaldi who, when the time comes and those among Ashes step forward to join the Resistance, Grimaldi, obsessed with keeping what he feels are his property, immediately draws his weapon on the Resistance group, and a stand-off ensues between them until Kate and Orozco break it up. After some barging, Connor's group is allowed a handful of recruits leave with the Resistance group. Skynet steps up its plan of attack, and so forces the Resistance to mobilize sooner than expected. Skynet's forces are dispatched to attack the neighborhood. The initial assault, which is met by a coordinated effort from the Ashes defenders and the cell's first group of soldiers, personally led by Connor himself, is beaten back, and Blair and Yoshi hold their own against the H-K's. However, Skynet sends out its reserve of Terminators and closes in it's cordon, as well as dispatching it's force of Terminators to attack Ashes via. the back at the same time. Soon, absolute carnage reigns, where several Resistance soldiers and many Ashes defenders are killed, and Yoshi, his fighter crippled, deliberately crashes his plan into an H-K, destroying them both. Blair, meanwhile, is left with almost no ammo, with one H-K still active. Blair can still provide ground support for the operation, but to do so would mean sacrificing their ability to help Ashes. Connor reluctantly orders her to help the group and, sure enough, shortly after the Terminators overrun and massacre all inside the Ashes, including Grimaldi, and the Ashes building itself is destroyed by Orozco's pre-placed explosives. Barnes' group, secretly joined by Kate, who's unusual behavior has driven her to participate in the mission against her husband's specific instructions to the contrary, finally raids the Staging Area, and meet minimal Skynet forces inside. However, Blair finds another force of Terminators about the attack the compromised Staging Area. Just when it seems the operation will fail, the Resistance arrives in force - Squadron Five, the helicopter squadron under the personal command of General Olsen, arrives to support and reinforce Connor's cell. Command having been impressed enough by their efforts to have Olsen join the fray. Soon the tide is turned and Skynet's presence in the area wiped out. The Resistance, and more specifically Connor, has triumphed. After the battle, in the captured Staging Area, Olsen reports Connor's plan to get Command to take on their group permanently succeeded - they are being given a full slot in the Resistance structure, complete with all the benefits, and for starters is a brand new base, safe and secure, and away from the local wasteland of Los Angeles. Olsen reveals John's victory is bigger than even he imagined - the Staging Area was also a Skynet Maintenance Center (thus explaining why Skynet was so determined to defend the facility); with a great deal planned by Skynet for the local presence, until John and his cell captured the center and ruined it's plans. A massive amount of experimental and prototype Skynet weapons and other technologies are confiscated from the center for reverse-engineering and investigation for use against Skynet. Meanwhile, a badly injured Orozco is retrieved out from the ruins of the Ashes, and treated by Kate, but Orozco surprises her by refusing to join the Resistance. Orozco, at his own request, is left behind. Orozco takes charge of the children and leads them off to survive in the ruins, because "he was a Marine, and that's what Marines do". Connor's cell settles into its new base, when Kate, having finally realized what is really causing her unusual behavior, reveals to Connor she is pregnant - leaving him, for the first time in a long time, speechless. Connor now had risen to the leadership of his own squad of soldiers within the resistance, named Tech-Com, and was now serving under the direction of General Olsen. Salvation In 2018, Connor was a member of a mission to infiltrate Skynet VLA in order to obtain classified data vital to the machines and to rescue the prisoners there. Connor would leave after having infiltrated the base to try to rescue several prisoners being taken by a Skynet transport. This would be his salvation as the base exploded moments after he left due to a Skynet booby trap. He got picked up a short time afterward and requested to be taken to Resistance Headquarters. After arrival, he was denied entry, but forced his way in. While in the headquarter, he met with General Ashdown and told him what he'd found and that Skynet was more advanced than they should be. Ashdown, who was familiar with Connor's history, told him that he didn't believe it for a second and that destiny could be changed in a second. He then revealed that the Resistance would be testing a new weapon against the machines designed to end the war. Connor volunteered for the mission to test it and soon learned that he was the second target on Skynet's hit list, Kyle Reese was the priority target. Concerned for his father's safety, Connor persevered and buried himself in his work including his nightly broadcasts to the survivors. He and his team captured a Hydrobot and confirmed that the weapon worked against Skynet. Not long afterward they would test it on a larger target. Around the same time Connor noted increased Skynet activity and ordered Blair Williams to investigate. The next day, Blair and a guest named Marcus Wright arrived at the base; however, Marcus wasn't what he seemed. Connor was called to a secured room inside the base where he saw a new kind of Terminator that neither he nor his mother had encountered previously, it was different to the T-800 as not only did it have living tissue like the T-800, but it also had organs, thinking itself was human. The Series 800 was just living tissue over metal endoskeleton without any organ and know itself is just a machine. It was also too early for a Series 800 let alone an even more advanced model, meaning that the process had somehow been sped up. Connor and Wright faced off talking about how he was a machine and that he was sent there to destroy. Connor eventually left to consider what to do next and prepared for the world wide assault on Skynet, but Blair was already working to release Wright from captivity. Connor personally led the mission to recapture Wright. From a helicopter, Connor led the attack upon Wright. His pilot, nevertheless, miscalculated their position and got attacked by a series of Hydrobots. Connor was rescued by Marcus and the two came to an agreement — Wright would help them to infiltrate and rescue the captured Kyle Reese from Skynet Central. Connor agreed and let Marcus go. He urged General Ashdown to reconsider the attack, but the Resistance's leader would not agree and ordered Connor removed from command of his base. Instead, Connor made a final impassioned plea to his fellow Resistance leaders to halt the attack and turn against General Ashdown, so that he could rescue the prisoners. This led to Connor becoming the prophesied leader of the Resistance against Skynet. John said good-bye to his wife while he gotten readied, and his wife asked what he should tell the troops and John only replied, "I'll be back." Not long after, he would capture and reprogram a Moto-Terminator to allow faster transport to San Francisco's Skynet Central. Upon arrival at the ruin of the Golden Gate Bridge, Connor watched and waited for the agreed upon signal from Marcus. When the signal came — the location of Reese, Connor infiltrated the city and reprogrammed several of the lesser machines. He then accessed Skynet Central and begin his search for Kyle. He released the cages holding the human prisoners and, believing he found the teen, was attacked by the prototype of the T-800 called the T-RIP, or as it was known as Terminator - Resistance Infiltrator Prototype. Connor was able to break away by blowing a hole into the floor of the facility which the machine fell through and continued after Kyle. He soon found him at an execution chamber, but there was no time to relax as the T-RIP was already coming. After several quick actions, the humans managed to reach a Terminator Factory beneath the base where they were able to build explosives utilizing the power cells of the Terminators under construction. Connor and Reese worked together to build bombs when the machine attacked Connor. Reese helped Connor by firing a rocket propelled grenade at the T-RIP and temporarily disabling it long enough for Connor to break free. They began to fight hand to hand and the machine was about to kill the leader of the Resistance when Marcus Wright engaged the Terminator in hand to hand combat to provide a diversion. The machine would make quick work of Marcus and continue after Connor, using the voice of Kyle Reese to distract him. The machine was temporarily disabled by Connor a short time afterward and fired a grenade causing molten steel to cover the machine followed by a similar attack to a container of industrial coolant. Connor then proceeded to revive Marcus via CPR by pounding on his chest, which was unsuccessful, so he pulled two power cords from a nearby assembly robot arm, and used those as an defibrillation on Marcus' chest. After Marcus was revived, the T-RIP broke free of the steel that was covering it, and impaled Connor in the heart. Immediately, Marcus knocked the machine's skull assembly off of the machine's body. With the machine destroyed Marcus turns his attention toward helping Connor up, who now acknowledges him as a friend. When the Resistance arrived, Connor and the rest of the group boarded the helicopter, which was flown straight to the main headquarters for immediate medical attention for Connor, as he detonates the building and everything around it while flying back. With Connor on the verge of death, Marcus tells everyone that he willingly wants to transplant his heart to Connor, which is successful. Later, Connor gives one more daily announcement telling everyone that the battle has been won, but the war is still on. It was then decided that Connor had become the leader of the Resistance afterward, with his Tech-Com unit being the HR's best unit and their "Black Ops". Sometime later, both John and Kate welcome their first child, a daughter named Kyla. John did his best to be a father, a husband, and being the prophesied leader of the Resistance, but knowing he had great help against the machines, everything was in balance... or so John Connor thought, as what came ahead for him, his family, and the HR would test the limits of how far Skynet would go in order to win. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance John Connor stands at six foot two inches tall and weighs between one hundred and seventy-five pounds to one hundred and ninety pounds. He has a well-tone and muscular built. He has dark brown hair and blue-green eyes with a hint of brown. His brown hair is into a crew cut but has grown it out, and is normally is clean shaven but often has a well-trimmed chinstrap goatee. John often wears clothing from the Future War (ie: what they could find) and uses it, along with holsters, ammo packs and various other gear, as part of his attire for battle. Notably during his fight with the T-RIP, Connor is now scarred on the left side of his face after the T-800 prototype dug its fingers into John's face, creating the legendary scars on his left side. Trademark Gear Like his mom, Connor had become hardened guerilla fighter with vast combat and tactical knowledge. He employs a wide array of weaponry that includes firearms, explosives, and tactical weaponry. What he is found of using is computer technology, which he uses in order to hack into a high-level computer system or a Terminator itself, in order to reprogram it. In terms of weapons to carry, Connor typically carries whatever gets the job done in fighting against the machines, preferably handguns, shotguns, and assault rifles that are high-caliber (which is ideal since it can pierce heavy duty amour), explosive weaponry and, if possible, heavier weapons, such as the FN Minimi Machine Gun or the M60E3 Machine Gun that is preferably drum-fed and usually having tactical features. Category:Human Resistance members Category:Tech-Com Category:Military